InuYasha: The Final Battle
by Morgan Le Fae
Summary: InuYasha and his friends are on their journey to destroy Naraku, as they travel they soon find out secrets and make some new friends.  Just so you know when you read this you might notice that Koga has a little more,um... feeling
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha The Final Battle

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or his friends! I only own Morgan Le Fae!

* * *

Chapter 1

InuYasha, Kagome and the others were walking on the road when ... Master Ungi and his young acolytes appeared.

Ungi said, "You again? Why have you been heading in the same direction?"

"Whats it to you buddy?" said Inuyasha fiercely

"We are after a demon ... a treacheries demon that goes by the name Naraku." Ungi replied.

Everyone screamed!

"Master Ungi, we have been looking for Naraku for many months!" said Miroku.

"Ya, even we haven't killed him yet!" said Shippo.

"Well, I can see you still travel with demons, like I said before never trust a demon." said Ungi staring angrily at Shippo and Inuyasha."Never mind, fair well."

"Good reddens to ya!" InuYasha snarled after him.

"Inuyasha ... SIT!" Kagome said. Like always, InuYasha fell face forward on the ground.

* * *

**_That same day..._**

"I smell something!" said Inuyasha, sniffing the air.

"Like what InuYasha?" asked Kagome

"Naraku!" Inuyasha said as he ran.

"Wait!" yelled Kagome. As they approached the smell they saw a blob of skin from multiple demons.

"Naraku die! Wind Scar!" InuYasha screamed.

"Fools! Naraku laughed that moment Kagura swooped in and kidnapped Kagome.

"No, Kagome!" InuYasha called after her, "Damn you Naraku! Where's Kagome? Tell me or I ll hack off your body piece by piece!"

"You must find my Castle to get her back!" At that moment Naraku disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" InuYasha growled.

"Inuyasha, settle down. Naraku's smell is all over this place." said Shippo.

"Your right Shippo!" Sango chirped.

All of a sudden ...

"Hey mutt where's Kagome?" asked Koga. "So you've been following Naraku's scent too, mutt face! So, where's Kagome?"

"Um, Naraku, kinda..uh took her." InuYasha muttered.

"Tell me you did not just say that! No wonder I've been smelling her all over this place!" Koga started to walk away, when Inuyasha said, "Where are you going?" "To save Kagome, what else dog butt?" With those words, Koga ran off in a tornado.

At That Same Moment...

'Wha... Where am I? That's right I was kidnapped by Kagura!' Kagome thought. "So, you've awoken." said Kagura, who was in the corner of the room standing next to Kana.

" Where am I and what are you going to do to me?" yelled Kagome?

" Huh?" laughed Kagura.

"Kagura, it's time!" said Kana in a dainty little voice. Then Naraku appeared out of nowhere.

"Kagome, I m going to devour you for your eyes. Your sight will help me greatly!" Naraku said in his evil voice

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Stupid Girl... To see the jewel shards!"

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome!

* * *

Author's Note!

Kireina Koe: 87 grammar mistakes, Morgan!

Morgan le Fae: Sorry K.K.!

Kireina: I don't want to have to kill you! I end up fixing all your grammar and spelling problems!

Morgan: Sorry, Don't hurt me!

Kiriena Koe: I'm going to KILL you!

Morgan Le Fae: Don't make me go all Dragon on you!

**One Fight Later**

Morgan Le Fae: Okay (Spit out tooth)

Kiriena Koe: We're done

Morgan Le Fae: (Turn to audience) Don't forget to comment, and if you want the second chapter, YOUR GONNA HAVE TO WAIT! just joking, if I get requests for the next chapter I'll post it

Both: Bye

Kiriena Koe: Time in!(PUNCH PUNCH)

Morgan Le Fae"Oh, you going down!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
"What was that!" Said Inuyasha

"So you heard it too huh" Said Koga

"Ya, Miroku Sango Do you guys sense that demonic aura"

"Ya, said Miroku and Sango

"Looks like we are almost there ... I'm going on ahead" Koga said as he ran off

Wait what is this smell ... Huh ... Kikyo! Thought Inuyasha

Then Inuyasha ran into the woods.

"Wait Inuyasha ... Lets go Kirara" Yelled Sango

She's close ... a Soul Collector? She has to be close Thought Inuyasha

Inuyasha then bumped right into Kikyo.

"Kikyo" Inuyasha said quietly

"Inuyasha, so you have been following Naraku's aura too" Said Kikyo

"Ya, he took Kagome...

Mean While"Stay Back" Yelled Kagome as a flash of light pushed Naraku back

"Curse you" Naraku Said

HUH someone has broken threw my barrier Thought Naraku

"Kagura, Kana, take Kagome to the cave, now!"

"Sure"

"I'll take care of Inuyasha and his friend, I'll meet you there"

So Inuyasha is on his way ... I should just stay calm Thought Kagome

"Kagome!" Koga yelled braking threw the door

"Koga!"

"Go now Kagura"And Kagura left in a flash of feathers. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo ran in after Koga

"Koga" Yelled Inuyasha

"You just missed her, mutt face!"

"Koga, you with Sango and Miroku, go after her, okay"

"What ever"

"Me and Kikyo will take care of Naraku"

"Aw Kikyo, I thought you were dead" Said Naraku

"Thats a fine way to greet someone Naraku" Kikyo said as she pointed her bow and arrows toward him

"You just don't get it, it doesn't matter how many times you destroys my body, until you destroy my heart I will come back"

"Damn you Naraku... Wind Scar!" Yelled Inuyasha

"Fools" Said Naraku as a created a barrier

"Just watch Naraku ... Red Tetsusaiga's ...Wind Scar!"

"What ... My barrier... Damn You" Screamed Naraku

"Take this Naraku!" Said Kikyo shooting a sacred arrow

Naraku stared to disappear and as he disappeared he stared to heal so they new that this was not the end...

Mean While"Faster Kirara" said Sango

"Damn they're getting closer" said Kagura said as she pushed the wind to go faster

"Hey Kagura, no one steels my Kagome" Yelled Koga hurtling toward Kagura

"Fools, Dance Of The Dragon" Yelled Kagura

The wind had formed into multiple tornados heading start toward Koga

"Koga" Screamed Kagome

Then a flash of light blocked the tornado before it hit Koga.

"Wa was that me?" Said Kagome

She's more powerful now for some reason ... why, is it because of the jewel Thought Kagura

Naraku's Voice suddenly appeared in Kagura's head and said Kagura take Koga's shards

"Oh Ya... Koga I'm going to need a take those jewels shards from you" Kagura said as she wiped her fan though the air, causing wind to cut Koga's legs stealing his shards of the jewel.

"My Legs!" Screamed Koga

As Koga jumped up to Kagura he said," Give me back Kagome and my shards wench"

Before Koga could reach her she said "Not In your life, Dance of Blades" Then a blast of wind push Koga to the ground.

At that same momentInuyasha was growling in anger. (He is a dog)And Kikyo was all set for Naraku with a bow loaded.

All of a sudden Hakudoshi popped out of the dark and before he could attack, Kikyo shot her arrow and killed him.

"Kikyo ... looks like Naraku is going to the cave that they were talking about lets go" Said Inuyasha Mean While"Hop on Koga"Yelled Miroku

"Hiraikotsu," Screamed Sango as her giant boomerang scrapping Kagura's giant feather

"Damn" Cursed Sango as Kagome and Kagura faded into the night.

"What should we do now guys" said Sango

As Koga sniffed the air he said," I'm not picking up Kagome's scent ... they must be in a barrier."

Then *rub*rub

"GRRR" growled Sango"AHH LECHEROUS MONK," Screamed Sango

"HEHE" laugh Miroku

"Die! Yelled Sango as she pushed Miroku off Kirara

Looking at his right hand after landing, Miroku said," Man The Curse in this hand runs deeper than I thought, Hey Wait up Sango!"

* * *

Authors Note

Kiriena Koe: Good, you did better with the spelling

Morgan Le Fae: Thanks, wait what do you mean?

Kiriena Koe: You had 87 spelling grammers last time

Morgan Le Fae: Hey, most of those are things you changed from the original story

Kiriena Koe: Ya What every *cough* Fail in writing *cough*

Morgan Le Fae: What?

Kiriena Koe: Nothing

Morgan Le Fae: OOKKAAYY,(Turn to audience) so don't forget ...

Kiriena Koe: *cough* Loser *cough*

Morgan Le Fae: (Looks at Kiriena Koe) Um ... so don't forget to...

Kiriena Koe: *cough* Idiot *cough*

Morgan Le Fae: Okay, can you nock it off

Kiriena Koe: What, I'm not doing any thing *cough* Mutt *cough*

Morgan Le Fae: Okay now you've gone to far, (Punch Kiriena Koe in the face nocking her out) Okay so like I trying to say, don't forget to post for the next chapter

Kiriena Koe: I'm not going down that easily (Kiriena Koe grabs Morgan's hair and pulls her down)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Kikyo hop on my back we have to hurry to the others ...If we are lucky... They got Kagome" Said Inuyasha as Kikyo hoped on his back

"Well, I smell Koga ... That away..."

Wait... I smell blood, its Koga's ...

A couple minutes later Inuyasha and Kikyo arrived to everyone by a campfire and Sango bandaging Koga's leg.

"What happened here" Said Inuyasha

"Kagura took Koga's shards and made off with Kagome" Said Sango

"Yes, we also lost any trace of their scent" Said Koga

"Figures you did" Inuyasha said Insulting Koga

"What are you trying to say mutt face!"

"I'm just saying that if I was there I might have gotten her, unlike some people"

"Do you want to take this outside mutt?"

"We are outside you idiot"

"At least I don't look like a dog!"

"You should be put down for rabbis you little wolf boy"

"I can't believe you bought that up again

"SIT!" yelled sango

A chill went up Inuyasha spine with those words.

"Um... I guess it only works when Kagome says it uh" said Sango

"Ya...you just realized that now stupid" Inuyasha Laughed

"Hey did you guys realized that Shippo is missing" Miroku asked

"Ya I noticed he was gone"

"SHIPPO!" Sango Yelled

Back to Kagome

Where am I, it looks like a cave Kagome thought

"PSSS"

"What?"Is that rock talking to me? thought Kagome

"Kagome it's Shippo"

"Shippo? ... I'm so glad to see you. How did you get here"

"I hung onto the end of Kagura's giant feather thing"

"Quickly escape and find Inuyasha"

"Okay Kagome"

Transform! And with that word he turned into a fly and flew out

Then Naraku flashed in, he said,"Kagome ... I must leave to see another guest of mine"

I wonder who he is going to talk to ... if only I could get out of these chains ... Wait I have my magic! Thought Kagome

"Ugh ... release"

Kagome quickly and quietly gathered her stuff and went into the other room that Naraku went into.

"Aww Morgan Le Fae, the great demon" said Naraku

* * *

Authors Note

Morgan Le Fae: YAY heres where I come in!

Kiriena Koe: Hey? Where am I?

Morgan Le Fae: Oh your not in this one

Kiriena Koe: WHAT! thats not fair

Morgan Le Fae: Don't be such a baby, your in the next one lol

Kiriena Koe: What ever

Morgan Le Fae: Here's a shout out to my first fan, Momo11789

Kiriena Koe: Hey I thought I was your first fan!

Morgan Le Fae: Fine, my second fan. Oh I hope you like my me in the story, just ask for the next chapter if you want to find out who Morgan Le Fae is.

Both: Bye

Kiriena Koe: How dare you not put me in the story! (Punch)

Morgan Le Fae: Violence is not the answer ... so thats you Draco will take this one for me! (Draco is a Dragon, you'll see if you keep reading)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Morgan was a woman with wolf ears and a dragon tail ... she had brown hair and dark almost black, brown eyes, she also had a fan with a picture of a dragon and wolf on it. She wore a red shirt and a black kimono with flames and stars on it

Morgan suddenly opened her fan and put it right next to Naraku's throat and said,"Ya ya Naraku, what do you want from me ... we both know we settled this

long ago. And I was the one who won"

Wow she beat Naraku ... she must be strong.

"I have come to you for a favor"

"What favor?"

"I want you to be my successor ...

Successor? ... Is Naraku going to die? thought Kagome

" ... What do I get in return" Said Morgan in a low dark tone

"You shall get my castle in return and the Jewel"

"We have a deal" said Morgan taking the jewel as she closed her fan and transformed into a dragon and flew away.

I have to get out of here before uhhh

Naraku then appeared right in front of Kagome and he said, "Trying to go somewhere?"

Mean While"We better get a move on guys" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha' Screamed Shippo

"Shippo" everyone yelled

"Kagome's in a cave on the top of the mountain"

"Good work Shippo ... Lead the way" Said Inuyasha in a kind voice

"This way" Said Shippo hoping on Inuyasha's shoulder

Then out of nowhere Kagura popped out and said "Not so fast, Dance of the Dragon"

"Inuyasha go with Koga and Shippo ... Me and Sango will Take care of Kagura" said Miroku

"Go Inuyasha" Yelled Kikyo

"Right" Said Koga and Inuyasha

Mean WhileBack in chains, man thought Kagome

"So you tried to escape didn't you" Said Naraku in a deep dark voice

"So who is this Morgan Le Fae, Naraku...

* * *

Author's Note

Kiriena Koe: Ya Morgan's out with the flu today

Morgan Le Fae: HELP ME! (Screamed from the bag next to Kiriena Koe)

Kiriena Koe: Um ha, those pesky rats (kick bag) Morgan would prably say um, post comments, and well thats it, if you excuse me I have to go barry something in the park.

Morgan Le Fae: Thats all fokes ... NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
"Morgan, she was a Dragon demon ... as you probably know dragon demons are the most feared creatures in the world, she can control all the elements with her fan."

"Wait then why does she have dog ears" Asked Kagome

"The god of the moon is a wolf and he looked upon Morgan and fell deeply in love with her beauty... But she declined his ofter for marriage, outraged he stole a piece of her soul and replaced it with part of his wolf soul, thats how the roomers go."

"When did you meet her" Asked Kagome

"Long ago before Kikyo ... Morgan had stolen the jewel from the creator ... I wanted the jewel for myself ... so I faced her and her dragon pet, Draco, we fought hard and strong for 2 days ... she ended up being the winner ... before she killed me I told her that it would be an honor to die by the hand of a beautiful woman such as herself ... she then spared me, I don't know why though. She just transformed into a dragon and took off. But why am I telling you this?Damn my human heart must closeThought Naraku

All of a sudden Kana walked in with Naraku's human heart infant.  
"Naraku, The infant is ready for Kagome" Kana said in a small high voice

"Continue"

Kana stared walking closer and closer caring the infant then ...  
Inuyasha and Koga kicked the door open yelling "KAGOME!"

"Damn you Naraku, Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha said as he thrusted his sword

"Kana, now!" yelled Naraku

Kana then put the infant on Kagome's lap.  
What is going on, what is this UH, Something entered me Thought Kagome... then Kagome heard a little voice in her ... I'm going to eat your soul... Where, where is the darkness ...Where is your angerFound it, a bit of anger toward Kikyo

"Kagome!' Inuyasha screamed in horror

"Koga, you and Shippo go after Kagome" yelled Inuyasha

"Okay"

"Get off of her" yelled Koga

"Fox Fire" Screamed Shippo

Koga threw the infant off Kagome and then untied her.

"Damn you" Cursed Naraku

"This is the end Naraku take this Wind Scar."

As Kagome shot her arrow she said,"Naraku, it's done"

"Koga get the infant, its Naraku's heart!" Screamed Kagome

Koga then ran to the infant and cut it with his sword.

"No!" Screamed Naraku

"Adamant Barrage!" Yelled Inuyasha as crystals came out of Inuyasha's sword hitting Naraku"

"How ... How could a half demon have killed me" Whispered Naraku  
"Hehe"

"Why are you laughing" Said Inuyasha

"You still have to deal with ... with ... HAHAHA!' Laughed Naraku to his dyeing breath.  
Mean While

Naraku is dead Thought Kagura  
Kagura then left in a flash of feathers

"Where are you going!" screamed Sango

"Naraku is dead so why stay ... I'm free"

"Naraku... Is... Dead! Said Miroku checking his right hand

Mean While

"Wait whats that!" Inuyasha said as a Dragon popped out of the bush and flew into the forest.

"Go after it Inuyasha" Koga Yelled

Inuyasha then ran after it ... it led straight, to a women

"So Naraku is dead, good work Draco?" Said Morgan with Draco on her hand

* * *

Authors note

Morgan Le Fae: I'm SOOO cool!

Kiriena Koe: Ya sure you are ...

Morgan Le Fae: Grrr...

Kiriena Koe: (Turn to audience) Thats Stupitiot for, your dead meat

Morgan Le Fae: I don't want to fight you today... (Turn to audience) I think I did better on the grammar on this chapter, sorry for the last couple once I was reading them and they looked kind of um ... Funny

Kiriena Koe: Lets shorten this up, MLF just wants you to know that this is a REALLY long story

Morgan Le Fae: HEY! Well its true, its about 30 chapters so the faster those comments come in the faster the next chapter is posted

Kiriena Koe: You better hurry, by the time we finish I'll be as old as her

Morgan Le Fae: Hey I'm only a couple 100 years older then you

Kiriena Koe: Sure

Morgan Le Fae: (Punch) Thats all the time we have on..._**THE AUTHORS NOTE**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Who are you? Asked Inuyasha

Should I trust this demon? He reeks of Naraku "Hmm, I'm Morgan Le Fae, of the Fan" Said Morgan in an evil tone

"Your a wolf demon?" asked Inuyasha

"How dare you call me a wolf" Morgan said as her ears stood up in rage

"Hey Inuyasha, was that dragon a...uhhh ... its Morgan" Said Kagome in fright

"Your a dragon demon ... no wonder you have a dragon pet. Do you work for Naraku?" Asked Inuyasha in horror

"Somewhat?"

"Anyone who knows Naraku shall be killed by my hand, Wind Scar!"

"Such a fool, Piercing Wind! Said Morgan as she opened her fan and waved it threw the air.

Inuyasha gasped in horror as his Wind Scar came pulsing back.  
"Back Lash Wave" Inuyasha commanded.

"Not this again... Splash Of Blades" Morgan said as a Wave of water engulfed the Back Lash Wave and fell on Inuyasha.

Such a beauty and skilled, wow Thought Koga with hearts in his eyes

"What are you staring at" Morgan growled ad Koga as she ran

"Inuyasha, who was that wolf demon?" Asked Koga in amazement

"She's a wolf and dragon demon" Answered Kagome

"Do you know her Kagome" asked Inuyasha

"I saw her making a deal with Naraku, she's his successor. She beat Naraku a long time ago"

"She must be strong' said Koga

"Inuyasha" yelled Sango

"Who was that woman" asked Miroku

"Don't even think of it Monk" Said Sango hitting Miroku with her Boomerang.

"Lets go" said Kagome

"No, You, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku go back to Kaede." said Inuyasha

"Why' Yelled Kagome

"Because she almost killed me..."

"Hey, I'm going too" Complained Koga

"You'll just get in the way you mangy wolf" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha I could really help you" said Kagome

"No" Screamed Inuyasha

As Kagome started to walk away she stopped and said," SIT!"

UGG!"Lets go Koga!" Yelled Inuyasha said climbing out of the hole

* * *

Authors Note

Morgan Le Fae: Oh ya I beat up Inuyasha

Kiriena Koe: Get your head in the game (Slap)

Morgan Le Fae: You gatta getcha, getcha head in the game, gatta getcha getcha getcha getcha head in the game

Kiriena Koe: This isen't High School Feudal Era

Morgan Le fae: Your no fun

Kiriena Koe: Ya what ever (Push off stage) Okay enough of this lame story. Don't forget to read mine "Naraku's Bride"

Morgan Le Fae: No! (Turn to the audience) All the thing I'm about to say are not really true about Kiriena Koe story...

(One Fight Later)

Kiriena Koe: What ever

Morgan Le Fae: Don't touch that mouse, When we come back we'll look at the jewel shard, On **THE AUTHORS NOTE**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

A couple minuets Later

"There she is" yelled Inuyasha

"Get her" yelled Koga Wow she sure is faster than any other wolf demon thought Koga

"Damn, they caught up... Earth Stomp!" Morgan said as she transformed back to a girl and stomped her feet on the floor.

"Ahh" screamed Koga and Inuyasha as the ground under then moved

Morgan then stopped at the river

"We've got you cornered give up!" Demanded Inuyasha

Dropping her fan and putting her hands up she said," Okay, you got me""You guys thirsty? Here have some water Splash of Blades" Yelled Moran as she jumped down grabbed her fan and waved it, making a giant wave heading straight for Koga and Inuyasha appeared

"AHHH!" They both Screamed

"Jump you fool" Said Inuyasha  
The wave almost got them, but they jumped right before it could reach them

Inuyasha landed behind behind her, and struck her on the back of the head nocking her out. Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga to cut of her head when ... Koga jumped in front of her and said, "Wait!"

"Move out of the way! I'm going to chop off her stupid head" Yelled Inuyasha

"Don't, remember what Kagome said"

"Fine" said Inuyasha putting his sword back in its sheath

So Inuyasha and Koga ran of into the woods with Morgan

* * *

Authors Note

Morgan Le Fae: It's weird Kiriena

Kiriena Koe: What...

Morgan Le fae: I just realized that ever time someone knocks me out its in the back of the head.

Kiriena Koe: Ya, thats funny

Morgan Le Fae: Sorry (Turns to Audience) We have a surprise guest coming, it seems like he's...

Sesshomaru: Here!

Kiriena Koe: aww... (Hearts in eyes)

Morgan Le fae: wake up *Snap Snap*

Kiriena Koe wait what oh? okay

Morgan Le Fae: So Sesshomaru, Sorry but I didn't put you in this story. Did you know that?

Sesshomaru: WHAT! I'll kill you for that (Attacks Morgan)

Morgan Le Fae: Here we go again (Grabs throat) Kiriena why is it that every time you get someone on the show they try to kill me (Slam on the floor)

Sesshomaru: You think It will be that easy (Grab Morgan, pull down)

Audience: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

Kiriena Koe: See you next time on the **_Authors Note... _** Hold on my love, I mean hold on Sesshomaru (Jump into the fight)

Morgan Le Fae: I thought you were on my team?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

"I wonder when Inuyasha and Koga are going to get here" Sighed Shippo

"Soon I think" Sighed Miroku That woman was a real beauty

"Would you guys just stop sighing ... it doesn't matter if he comes back." Said Kagome angrily

Shippo sniffed the air and said,"Hey they're back! ... Looks like they have that woman, Morgan"

My dream have been realized! thought Miroku as he stood up

"What did you do to her?" Asked Sango

"I... I sort of nocked her out" Inuyasha said Embarrassingly

"I should probably check her for any injuries" said Miroku walking closer to her

"Oh no you don't Monk" said Sango hitting Miroku with her Boomerang

"Me and Sango will take care of her" said Kagome Happily

A couple Moments Later

"We got her cleaned up!" Sango said

"We should let her rest now"

An Hour Later

"Huh, Where am I? Ug my head" Morgan Whispered grabbing her head But when she opened her eyes everyone was looking at her. Morgan sprang to life, stepping back."What did you do to me, ... where's my fan?" Morgan said as she patted her pockets and Kimono looking for her fan

"HEHE" Laughed Miroku waving her fan in the air

"How did you get that?' Asked Morgan

"Grrr, Miroku!" growled Sango

"No no, let me do it" said Koga Slapping Miroku on the face

"Get away from me!" Morgan said back to the wall

"We aren't going to hurt you" said Kagome

"You forgot, I still can transform. Ugg my head" Morgan Said as she started to transform into a dragon, and then clasped on the floor

"Who was the one who hit me?"

"Me, what of it!" Said Inuyasha angrily

"How dare you!"

Morgan than took a whistle out of her pocked and played it, a couple seconds later Morgan's dragon, Draco appeared."So long!" Morgan yelled flying out

* * *

Morgan Le Fae: Okay every bodies probably thinking, wait Koga seems different ... I'm letting you know know that it's really hard to make dialog for a tough guy (Sigh)

Kiriena Koe: You said it

Morgan Le Fae: Ya it's like trying **not** to give Sesshomaru feelings

Kiriena Koe: What do you mean (GRR)

Morgan Le Fae: I mean he has no feelings

Kiriena Koe: Well Sesshomaru is cooler then Koga

Morgan Le Fae: Well at least Koga isn't a emotionless freak with one arm!

Kiriena Koe: CRY CRY CRY

Morgan Le Fae: Wait don't cry... I'm suppose to be the one thats down ... I mean I was just carried off by to demon that I don't even know

Kiriena Koe: At least Sesshomaru isn't the "Biggest Blame Fool On The Jungle Of Nool"

Morgan Le Fae: Hehe that reminds me of a song (Lights fix on Morgan and she starts to sing) "Your the biggest blame fool in the jungle of Nool ... did you hear did you hear did ya did ya her ... Through the trees the new quickly flew "

Kiriena Koe: I know you like the play Seussical the Musical, but is that really necessary

Morgan Le Fae: Your right ...(turn to audience) if you want to here that song search Seussical Biggest Blame Fool on Youtube ... See you next time on the...

Both: **_Authors Note_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

"She didn't take her fan" Said Koga

"Oh well, looks like that was not the end of her" said Kagome

Later that EveningEveryone was sleeping and al of a sudden, then the fan stared to shake.  
What in the world Thought Koga  
Wait It looks like she's summoning it  
The fan then lifted into the air and went out the door  
Koga then ran after it , then it finally reached her, Koga hid in the bushes as she got her fan.

In a soft lush voice Morgan said," Ah! I've missed you Doragonfan (DragonFan)""Hu" Morgan grunted, as she twitched her ears and sniffed the she looked straight at the bush that Koga was in.

"I know your there" "Fine if you won't come out I'll just make you, Piercing Wind!"

Koga then rolled out of the bush.

"I knew you were there" Morgan laughed "Lets see should I finish you now or should I *TRY* to get a work out"

"I want a duel" said Koga

"Sure, hand to hand or..."

"No, I want skill to skill" Said Koga

"Just don't expect me to go easy on you because your a boy" Laughed Morgan...

They were in a field with Koga on one side and Morgan on the other.

"Piercing Wind" Morgan yelled as she waved her fan thew the air and wind blades flew toward Koga

"Ha!" Laughed Koga as he jumped

"Fool, Earth Stomp!" Morgan said stomping her feet as Koga landed

"Ah" screamed Koga as the ground shifted

"Your Finish" Yelled Koga as he charged and rammed into Morgan pushing her back

"You want some hand to hand combat huh?" Morgan said closing her fan and transforming one of her hand into a Dragon claw.

"This is going to be fun!" laughed Koga

A couple hours later

"You tired yet? Asked Morgan

"No, you?"

"Lets Finish this" Morgan said as she jumped back and opened her fan.

"Your to slow!" yelled Koga almost kicking herShe dodged my kick, she's fast thought Koga

"Ha, Time for my ultimate attack, Dragon's Breath!" Morgan said as she breathed in and blew out a Fire blast at Koga "Stop!" Morgan Yelled  
And the Fire disappeared

"You look so stupid like that on the ground Koga!"

"Here, let me help"

Koga Grabbed her hand, stood up right in front of her, face to face and Koga kissed Morgan

"Idiot" Morgan said Slapping Koga across the face"I barley now you stupid, so I don't go around kissing guys!" Morgan said turning her back to him"Whats that!" Morgan yelled as an arrow nocked Morgan fan from her hand

* * *

Author's Note

Morgan Le Fae: I'm going to kill him!

Kriena Koe: now now Morgan ... settle down

Morgan Le Fae: He's such a idiot (I would have gone with Inuyasha but he is already taken)

Kiriena Koe: You like KOGA you like KOGA!

Morgan Le Fae: Don't make me hurt you!

Kiriena Koe: Fine

Morgan Le Fae: (Turn to Audience) Now if you excuse me, I need to go kill someone!

Kiriena Koe: See you next time on the **Authors's Note**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Suddenly Master Ungi popped out next to Kikyo  
"Thank you... Now give us the Sacred Jewel!"

She has the jewel Thought Koga

"Here" Morgan said throwing the jewel

"Why are you giving it to her?" Koga Whispered  
"Her bow is pointed to my Fan, if she shoots that I'm done for"

Once they got the Jewel Morgan yelled," Freeze!" And everything stopped "Run!" Morgan said running to her fan

"You really think that a simple time freeze can stop me"

Kikyo said shooting an arrow nicking Morgan's fan  
"Ouch" Morgan said as her arm started to bleed

"Your, your bleeding" Koga said looking at Morgan's arm

"Ya no dip!See ya" Morgan said disappearing

A couple hours later  
"I'm Back" Koga said walking into the hut "WHAT!" Koga screamed at the sight of Morgan

"We found her by the well" Kagome smiled

"Ya you see, my mother's body was thrown down there so I went to see her, and um I guess the injury was more severe then I thought so I um, past out" Morgan smiled like Kagome

"Well, did you get the jewel back from Kikyo"

"Does she have it" Inuyasha asked springing up from his seat

"No" Morgan sighed

"Well, I don't believe this one bit, Kikyo would never do that!" Said Inuyasha proudly

"Well, then just check her arm, Kikyo shot her fan."

"Get away from me, the only ones I trust are Sango and Kagome, you now they are the ones that smell trust worthy, but if you want, Morgan said pulling up her sleeve

"Well, Let me take a look" said Miroku walking over to Morgan *rub*rub

"Miroku!" yelled Sango

Morgan then turned around quickly and slapped Miroku on the face.

"Its the hand!" Miroku yelled raising his right hand

"I was wondering, Would you bare my child" Miroku said grabbing Morgan's hands

"Not in your life time!"

"And while we are on the subject ... Why did you kiss!" Morgan Yelled at Koga as she slapping him

Looks like she's recovering quickly thought Sango

Looks likes its slap fest Shippo thought

* * *

Author's Note

Morgan Le Fae: (Yawn) Me and K.K. are trying (Yawn) To stay up and finish this chapter. ( look at hand) Gosh! My hand it's red from all that slapping (lol) Come on Kiriena its almost 1:00am

Kiriena Koe: (Snoring) (Drooling)

Morgan Le Fae: Oh ya Its the 30th of October too so we are staying up for hallowing too. Wake up K.K!

Kiriena Koe: What! oh what time is it (look at watch) 10 second to 1:00!

Morgan Le Fae: okay okay

Both: 3 2 1 HAPPY HALLOWING! And don't forget to comment


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

Chapter 11

The girls were all in a hot springs...

"So Morgan is it true, did you really kiss Koga?" asked Kagome

"Technically he kissed me" said Morgan

"How?" Sango asked  
"Okay I was summoning my fan, and I guess he followed it. I heard him in the bushes, he then asked me for a duel, we fought for a couple hours, then I threw a fire ball at Koga. I stopped it before it hit him, he was on the floor so I helped him up and he kissed me! Thats when I Kikyo popped out, oh ya don't forget to remind me to slap him later

"It's funny, Koga tried to make me his women once" Laughed Kagome

"Don't you have a pet?" asked Sango

"Ya. He's a dragon, his name in Draco" Morgan said as she played the whistle and Draco appeared "He has a smaller form too" Morgan said as Draco shrank and ran onto her shoulder

"I have a demon pet too, her names Kirara" Sango said as Kirara walked onto Sango's shoulder

"Do you guys here that?" Said Morgan standing up

"What?"

"Grrr!

"What is it"

This steam is nocking the scent thought Morgan  
"I guess I was imagining it!"

"Hu, Its that demon, and she's bathing with humans! I'll just stay up here" One of master Ungi's acolytes said

"Excuse me but what are you doing" Miroku asked  
Everyone screamed and ducked under the water Morgan quickly picked her fan up and waved it through the air causing Miroku to fall down the hill

"Come on Miroku, can't we have a little girl time"

"No, your wrong I saw..."

"No, you saw something" Morgan said a she turned red in anger

"Ahh" Miroku screamed running away

Then Koga and Inuyasha ran in "What happened" screamed Inuyasha taking his sword out

"Whats wrong" Yelled Koga

"Koga! Splash of Blades" Screamed Morgan

"Inuyasha you pervert, Sit!" Yelled Kagome

"Draco!" Morgan yelled as Draco grew larger  
The girls then ran behind Draco All the girls growled in anger

"It's not our faults you were the once screaming,"

"Ya!"

"Inuyasha, Sit Sit Sit...

"Koga, Splash of blades...

Miroku then came running back  
"Miroku, Hiraikotsu...

A couple minutes later

"Is that what all your bathes are like" Laughed Morgan

"Well, most of them" Sango Sighed

The men were in a corner all crooked and moaning

"You guys were the once who were peeping" Kagome laughed as she sipped her tea

* * *

Author's Note

Morgan Le Fae: I NEED HELP

Voice coming from somewhere: _No you don't Morgan_

Morgan Le Fae:(Whisper to audience) I keep hearing a voice, it sounds like (Looks around) Kagome

Kiriena Koe: Okay, I'm here (Runs in)

Kagome voice: _I'm not Kagome ..._

Morgan Le Fae: Help me!

Kiriena Koe: Oh no not this again, sorry folks Morgan's been going crazy because no one has been commenting lately ... So um PLEASE comment so she doesn't lose her mind

Morgan Le Fae: HURY WITH THE COMMENTS, SO I CAN START POSTING THE 2ND STORY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

"Inuyasha, I was wondering, you think I can go home now, you know I haven't been there for so long." Asked Kagome

"I don't think so! We still have to get the jewel from Kikyo" said Inuyasha angrily

"Inuyasha I think it would be fine to let Kagome go back to her time." Sango said in a kind voice

"What do you mean her time?" asked Morgan

"Well, Kagome can go threw this well that can transport her to her time." Shippo explained in a childish voice

"Thats new" laughed Morgan

Next Morning

It's a clear shot thought Kagome looking at the well "Here goes nothing!"

Morgan then popped out on the woods and sat at the well  
"Where'ya off to Kagome? Is this the well to go to your world? Asked Morgan taking a bite of a apple

"Ya, I'm trying to get back"

"Go ahead"

"Thanks!"

Morgan then looked down the well as Kagome jumped in, then thought Hu, she's gone

"Morgan! What are you doing here, did you come to say go bye to Kagome" asked Shippo

"Shippo do you smell that? Kikyo"

"Uh, I don't smell anything" said Shippo looking down the well

"Hum... Morgan sighed as she looked down the well too

"Found you! Yelled Kikyo as she shot an arrow  
Morgan then leaned back and fell in the well...

Ug!...I guess I fell thought Morgan as she jumped from out of the well "Ouch" Morgan Yelled as she hit her head on the ceiling. "Where am I" asked Morgan as she walked out of the shrine

* * *

Author's Note

Morgan Le Fae: hehehehehe

Kiriena Koe: Settle Morgan, sorry guys Morgan is still a little crazy so I'll tell you the whats going on... You guys are probably thinking , why is she in Kagome's time? Well if you listen to the spell Kikyo does in the next chapter you'll get it...

Morgan Le Fae: so only a full demon(I am more or less) a half demon(Inuyasha) and a human(Kagome) can pass hehehehehehe

Kiriena Koe: Be Quiet! (hit head)

Morgan Le Fae: CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY

Kiriena Koe: see ya later!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Did I, wait, this could be Kagome's time thought Morgan

"Okay Gramps I'm off" Kagome said running down the stairs

"Kagome!"Wait, I should ask her parents where she's off to...

Knock Knock

"Sotta, can you get that?" Yelled Kagome's mom  
Sotta opened the door and said,"Who are you, Huuuuh... , are you one of Inuyasha's friends!"

"Sort of?" Morgan said

"Inuyasha doesn't have a tail so why do you have one" Sotta said running behind Morgan  
"Ouch don't pull it" Morgan yelled as she bonked Sotta on the head

"Ouch! Yelled Sotta

"Thats what you get for pulling my tail!"

"Sotta who is it, DEMON!" Grandpa said taking out a sacred sutra and putting it on Morgan's head

"She's one of Inuyasha's friends"

"Whats this, it tickles" Morgan said taking off and giving it back to Gramps.

"Thats my best sutra!"

"Sorry, um where is Kagome off to"

"School"

"Okay thanks" Morgan said running off  
I have to find Kagome to help me get back thought Morgan ...

* * *

Morgan was walking on the road when...Hmm ... I m not picking up any of Kagome's scent Morgan thought sniffing the air  
All of a sudden...

"Hey that man stole my purse!"  
The man ran right into Morgan causing him to fall. He stood up, grabbed Morgan and said," Don't Move or else I'll kill this girl"

"What! What did I ever do to you"

"Shut up!" He said pointing the gun at her

"Wow you really are bad at this" Morgan said grabbing his wrist, flipping him and dragging him into the ally

At the same moment

"Wheres Kagome" asked Inuyasha

"Um, she went to her home" Shippo answered shaking in fear

"Um, oh ya, Morgan fell down the well and sort of ... sort of disappeared"

"What about Morgan!" Koga yelled running out of the woods

"She must have went threw the well" said Inuyasha

"Well, no use standing here I better get them" Inuyasha said jumping into the well

"I'm coming too" Koga yelled as he jumped in and fell face down on the floor of the well.

Back to Morgan

Morgan walked out of the ally with the man like a pretzel in to corner shaking "Let's see, ahh I got her scent" Morgan said as she walked toward the school

A couple minutes later

hmm, I wonder what everyone is doing? Kagome thought

Morgan then jumped to the window and tapped on it saying," KKKAAAGGGOOOMMMEEE"  
Kagome then turned her head ever so slowly and saw Morgan and turned her head again and raised her shoulder trying to hide herself But again "KKKAAAGGGOOOMMMEEE"

Back to Inuyasha

Knock Knock

"Sotta then answered the door and said," Inuyasha did you come to hangout again!"

"No I'm looking for a girl"

"Aren't we all" Sotta said putting his hand on this heart and looking at the sky

"No, she's about my size and wears a robe, oh ya she has wolf ears and a tail."

"Morgan, she went that way" Sotta said pointing in the direction of the school

* * *

Author's Note

Morgan Le Fae: I'm Back! ya ... the voice is almost gone

Kagome voice: No I'm not Morgan!

Morgan Le Fae: Ahhh! Someone help me!

Kagome voice: You don't need help! hahahaha

Morgan Le Fae: Comment Fast so I can get rid of this voice AHHH


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

"Morgan, how did you get here" Complained Kagome

"I fell down the well and came here" Morgan said

"OK, lets go back to the well"

Inuyasha

"There they are" Inuyasha smiled gliding over them

Inuyasha then fell right in front of the girls

"Ahh" Morgan screamed

"Sit!" Kagome yelled  
"Don't scare us like that!" Kagome Yelled as Inuyasha was on the floor shaking

At the same moment "Looks, like they all went in, I can start now, Sore wa, akuma wa kore o yoku inai ni mahō o fūin suru ningen no hanbun no hinshu o toru (It take a human a half breed and a demon to seal the magic within this well)" Kikyo said shooting a sacred arrow down the well

Back to Kagome  
"I thought only you and me could pass?" Kagome asked

"Thats what I thought too" Inuyasha agreed

Everyone jumped at the same time...

"Why didn't we pass though? And Inuyasha, can you get your butt of my leg?" Morgan Said Angrily

"As soon as Kagome gets off me!"

"Sorry" Kagome said climbing out of the well

"I wonder why we didn't pass" Inuyasha said itching his head

"Oh no Kikyo, she made me fall in the well. Maybe she did a spell that closed the well" Morgan gasped

"Oh no..." Yelled Kagome

"What is it" Inuyasha asked

"I left my bike on the other side AHHHHHH!"

(Shippo) "Maybe they're back" Shippo said running back to the well with Sango

"KIKYO!" Sango Said taking out her Boomerang

"I'm done here" Kikyo said walking into the forest

"Hey, whats this arrow doing down there "Shippo said looking down the well

"I don't know"

"Humm" said shippo pulling the arrow out

Kagome's time Everyone was standing at the bottom of the well looking at the floor  
"Whats Happening" Morgan said as the floor disappeared and flashes of light went everywhere

"Looks like it's fixed" Kagome laughed

"Finally" Inuyasha sighed

"Ugg" Shippo Screamed

"Somethings moving under me "Kagome Gasped

"Thats me" Shippo said squirming out

"Your back!" Sango Yelled

* * *

Author's Note

Morgan Le Fae: Gosh .. Okay Okay ... guys we've been through this 100s of times ... you know you have to comment to get chapters

Kiriena Koe: Ya .. don't you want be to continue

Morgan Le Fae: raise your hands if you think my story is dum

dosent Kiriena Koe: (Raises Hand)

Morgan Le Fae: Out! and all of you who who don't like my story ... come one guys, you know you can give me tips ... I might have finished the story, but it doesn't mean I can fix a couple of things

Kiriena Koe: I'm K.K.

Morgan Le Fae: And I'm M.L.F

Both: and this is the _Author's Note_


End file.
